Démon de la Tentation
by Jun O-Ren
Summary: Lors d'un des entraînements nocturnes de la famille Cullen et des Quileutes pour combattre l'armée de nouveaux nés, Bella assise sous un arbre, admire attentivement la scène. Cependant, ses pensées vont rapidement devenir licencieuses quand son attention va se fixer inopinément sur le beau et charismatique Major.


**Couple:** Bella/Jasper

**Disclamer:**Rien de cet univers fantastique ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyers.

**Période:**One-shot se déroulant pendant Hésitation.

**Ecrin de Velours**

**Résumé: **Lors d'un des entraînements nocturnes de la famille Cullen et des Quileutes pour combattre l'armée de nouveaux nés, Bella assise sous un arbre, admire attentivement la scène. Cependant, ses pensées vont rapidement devenir licencieuses quand son attention va se fixer inopinément sur le beau et charismatique Major.

**Démon de la Tentation**

**I**l devait être environ minuit quand nous sommes arrivés dans la vaste et belle prairie, lieu habituel de nos rendez-vous nocturnes avec Jake et ses frères pour l'entrainement au combat contre les nouveaux nés. Comme à l'accoutumé, nous arrivâmes les premiers, les loups nous rejoignant souvent une demie heure après le temps d'avoir inspecté les alentours à la recherche d'éventuels visiteurs gênants. Pendant que je me cherchais un coin tranquille où je pourrais les regarder avec beaucoup d'attention et d'admiration, Esmé et Carlisle discutaient sereinement, les traits de leurs magnifiques visages paisibles et avenants, Alice sautillait d'un coin à l'autre de la prairie en fredonnant de sa voix argentine, l'humeur très guillerette expressive sur la beauté de son visage mutin. Edward était en grande discussion avec Emmett et Jasper, leur visage exprimant la détermination et l'excitation du combat tandis que la sculptural Rosalie écoutait avec attention le flot de débit qui l'entourait. Je me plus à les scruter chacun avec attention une fois que je pris place sous un grand arbre vêtu d'un manteau de feuillages chatoyants sous l'astre lunaire étincelant. La nuit était douce et agréable. Le ciel noir d'encre exhibait avec fierté la joliesse de ses milliers d'étoiles scintillantes arborant mille et une couleurs pastel. Au loin, on pouvait entendre les bruits apaisants des volatiles nocturnes qui piaillaient une douce litanie. Une très légère brise vint de temps à autre caresser mon visage, me rafraichissant avec délectation de la température estivale.

Edward vint me rejoindre peu après et m'offrit un sourire charmeur qui affola mon coeur. Il dût l'entendre car son sourire se tordit et devint son sourire en coin que j'aimais temps. Ses yeux ocre luisaient de malice et je ne pus m'empêcher de sauter à son cou, non sans me faire mal et fondis avidement sur ses lèvres. Il me rendit mon baiser mais reculant bien vite à mon goût, le regard empreint d'excuse. Je savais qu'il était assez dur pour lui, même si la tentation de mon sang était moins ardu, de m'avoir aussi proche. Sa gorge devait lui brûler atrocement certes, mais il voulait également et avant tout m'épargner la tentation de profaner le compromis qu'il m'avait fait. A savoir, de l'épouser si je voulais qu'il me transforme, sans compter que pour le salut de mon âme et de ses principes antiques, il souhaitait que je lui offre ma vertu à notre nuit de noce. Sachant que ce détail lui tenait vraiment à coeur et ne pouvant lui refuser cela, je pris sur moi et accepta sa requête, tentant de dompter chaque jour les hormones qui me tourmentaient en sa présence.

Je lui rendis son sourire, les joues embrasées, le regard déviant quand sa main aussi froide que de la glace se posa sur mon visage apaisant ainsi le feu qui se propageait. Son pousse caressa de façon circulaire ma mâchoire et la sensation qui m'imprégna à son toucher était inégalable.

"Je t'aime Bella. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Pardonne-moi si je parais égoïste en ne t'accordant pas dans l'immédiat ce que tu attends de moi. Mais je sais que tu me comprends et que tu es consciente que je tiendrais ma promesse. Je ferais ce que tu voudras de moi le bon moment. Fais-moi confiance mon amour."

"Je te fais confiance Edward."

Sa voix de stentor était une douce mélodie gracieuse qui me charma indéniablement. Il m'éblouissait littéralement et j'avais le souffle coupé chaque fois qu'il usait de ses perfides charmes vampiriques pour me convaincre. Toutefois, ce qu'il semblait ignorer, c'était que mes hormones se réveillaient sournoisement pendant ses numéros et qu'il m'était très difficile de contrôler ce flux d'émotions et de sensations quand je me retrouvais dans cet état. Il esquissa un sourire éblouissant avant de déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

"Les chiens sont là! Ils se sont déplacés à plusieurs cette nuit."

Les nuits précédentes, les Quileutes étaient venus qu'en petit comité, souvent composé de deux ou trois loups en plus de Jacob. Toutefois, il semblait que cette nuit, certains frères de Jake aient décidé d'assister directement à l'entrainement à défaut de le visualiser dans l'esprit de leurs compères. Ce qui pouvait être compréhensible, facilitant ainsi l'immersion au combat. De plus, Jasper était un enseignant très plaisant. Il captivait systématiquement ses interlocuteurs sans avoir à user de son don. Son charisme était un puissant atout à son élocution limpide et son savoir solidement expérimenté était facilement impressionnant. Jacob et ses frères ne l'avoueront probablement jamais mais ils aimaient cette petite convivialité avec les Cullen, cette fragile alliance nouvelle et les cours magistrale de Jasper. J'étais également sous le charme du charisme de ce dernier. C'était un vampire redoutable, allié puissant et stratégique, rusé et intelligent, puissant et rapide. Parfois, quand je me retrouvais à proximité de lui, je ressentais souvent un malaise, le corps parcouru de frissons. Je ne saurais dire avec exactitude ce qui en était la cause. Il était certes effrayant mais également entouré d'une attraction dangereusement envoûtante. Comme les membres de sa famille, il était d'une beauté exceptionnelle, la perfection de ses traits et de son corps en était incroyable. Sa voix alliait avec grâce velouté et dureté, transcendant inéluctablement son interlocuteur, ses rares sourires avaient une joliesse mystérieuse et son regard pouvait être subliminal. J'avais constaté tout cela chez le frère d'Edward les quelques fois où je m'étais prise à l'observer. Ce que je fis inopinément à l'instant quand je me concentrais sur le petit rassemblement de créatures surnaturelles à une vingtaine de mètres de l'emplacement douillé sur lequel je m'étais installée.

Parmi les Cullen, je comptais la présence en plus de Jake celle de Quil et Ambry que je reconnus grâce à leur fourrure, Seth était également présent, le regard pétillant et excité. A ses côtés, deux autres loups de plus petites tailles assistaient à l'entrainement avec enthousiasme. Il devait s'agir de Collin et Brady, les deux plus jeunes recrues de la meute à en juger par l'aspect de leur fourrure inhérente à leur jeunesse et leurs membres dégingandés. Ensuite mon regard convergea vers ma famille. Ils étaient tous concentrés, la mine sérieuse, buvant les paroles de Jasper avec beaucoup d'attention. Moi-même je me plus à l'observer. Il était très agréable d'écouter le son mélodieux de sa voix si assurée, coordonnée parfaitement à la vénusté de son visage empreint de flegmatique. J'observais avec une avidité presque malsaine les souples mouvements de ses mains, sa démarche formelle mais féline, la perfection des courbes sculpturales de son corps, la finesse de ses muscles pourtant solidement modelés et son regard ocre si hypnotisant captiver son auditoire. Mon regard coula malgré moi sur ses lèvres rouges qui se mouvaient différemment selon ses paroles et devinrent particulièrement attirantes quand, dans un geste très lubrique, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres afin de les humecter. Je déglutis difficilement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi au fond de moi je nourrissais ce genre de pensées pour le frère de mon fiancé, ou du moins je me doutais que mes hormones me jouaient un sale tour et je commençais à avoir honte de mes tourments.

Je ne remarquai même pas que Jasper avait terminé son explication et avait cédé sa place à Edward et Emmett qui se battaient comme deux bêtes sauvages, les grognements primitifs résonnant dans toute la prairie, les rires argentins d'Alice se mélangeant à ces derniers. Les loups lâchaient de temps à autre de petits gémissements pour exprimer leur enthousiasme tandis que Carlisle, Esmé et Rosalie contemplaient le combat d'un œil amusé, exprimant parfois un encouragement dédié au dominant de la manche. Quant à moi, mon regard se balançait frénétiquement d'Edward à Emmett à m'en donner la nausée tellement leur vitesse était trop rapide pour mes pauvres yeux d'humaine. Je n'arrivais plus à suivre attentivement le combat et mon attention se reporta malgré moi sur le vampire blond face à moi qui m'avait tantôt hypnotisé. Il était de profil, les bras croisés contre son torse, le dos droit, les jambes légèrement écartées, un petit sourire sardonique peint sur son visage presque angélique, la mine concentrée sur ses frères. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur lorsque mon esprit fût assaillit d'élucubrations luxurieuses et interdites dont les protagonistes n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils devaient être. En effet, à défaut d'être prisonnière de mes luxures dans les bras de mon futur époux, j'étais lovée dans les puissants bras de Jasper, son visage enfoui dans mon cou dont il picorait de baisers ardents la moindre parcelle de peau sous ses lèvres froides et lisses comme du verre. Mes mains s'affairaient sur ton torse marmoréen, plus doux que de la soie, se frayant un chemin avide jusqu'à sa belle chevelure blonde tandis que son visage revenait à moi en remontant tout en douceur et d'une extrême lenteur la courbure de ma mâchoire jusqu'à mes lèvres qu'il captura avidement.

**U**n juron particulièrement sonore me fit sursauter et me ramena à la réalité. Emmett venait d'essuyer un échec face à mon vampire qui esquissait sadiquement un rictus victorieux. Je mordis les lèvres et rougis légèrement quand je me rendis compte que je venais d'avoir des pensées intimes avec mon beau-frère. Je fus heureusement à cet instant qu'Edward ne sache pas accéder à mon esprit. J'aurais été morte de honte s'il était venu à découvrir ce qui se tramait dans ma tête ce soir. Pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher à nouveau de divaguer quand Jasper appela Alice sur le terrain face à Edward. Il voulait surement à nouveau confronter les dons de sa femme et de son frère, deux dons hors du commun pour ce genre de situation mais tellement bénéfiques pour nous. Alice et Edward s'échangèrent un regard plein de malice avant de se lancer dans un combat fastidieux où chacun ne toucherait jamais l'autre. L'un lisant les pensées, l'autre voyant l'avenir. Un combat voué à l'échec si on voulait un vainqueur. Un petit rire discret attisa mon attention quand je détournais mes yeux des deux vampires spéciaux pour les poser sur la source de ce son agréable et envoûtant. Toujours de profil face à moi, l'ange nocturne se moquait gentiment des deux combattants, intervenant de temps en temps pour donner un conseil ou une technique d'attaque. Un frisson me parcourut au moment où il passa une main dans ses cheveux soyeux, geste totalement anodin mais empli de grâce et très sexy. A cette vue, une légère explosion retentit dans mon ventre et mon cœur s'affola. Je commençais à avoir chaud. Une fois de plus, je combattis divers émotions contradictoires qui faisaient rage en mon for intérieur. Culpabilité, désir, honte, colère et envie se démenaient rageusement entre eux et allaient inéluctablement attirer l'attention du seul vampire de ma connaissance capable de manipuler les émotions. Je tentais de me calmer en refoulant au mieux cette vague d'émotion, mais c'était sans compter l'aide charitable du destin pour me sortir de cette impasse.

En effet, je fus saisie par une chaleur incommodante alors que mon esprit sembla de nouveau emporté par une nouvelle élucubration sordide dans laquelle je me vis en proie au plaisir licencieux prodigué par Jasper, son corps délicatement allongé sur le mien sans que je ne sois écrasée, ses mains parcourant doucement les courbes de mon corps, ses lèvres mariés aux miennes. Avide et cupide de ses caresses, j'en demandais plus. Chaque port de ma peau semblait embrasé à son contact, le sang pulsait furieusement dans mes veines, mon coeur tambourinait furieusement contre ma poitrine et des gémissements parcimonieux s'échappaient de mes lèvres.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et lâchait une petite plainte sonore. J'avais du mal à contenir mon esprit en proie aux affres de mes hormones indomptables. Je me battais avec fureur contre mes émotions mais il était trop tard. Il s'en aperçut. Jasper lâcha son regard du combat toujours aussi laborieux entre Edward et Alice qui s'amusait joyeusement comme deux enfants, pour se poser sur moi. Il leva un sourcil quand il sentit irrémédiablement cette bombe incendiaire d'émotions contradictoires que je lui envoyais par inadvertance. Je sus clairement ce qu'il percevait de moi et cela me mit le feu aux joues. Je me trémoussais sur place de gêne quand son regard interrogateur se fit plus insistant, plus pénétrant. Il lisait en moi. Tout se bousculait intrinsèquement. Le désir, la gourmandise lubrique, la honte, la culpabilité, la colère et l'ingénuité se livraient une lutte acharnée devant ce magnifique démon tentateur qui me scrutait. Je croisais son regard et regretta aussitôt. Mes émotions avaient dû éveiller son appétit car ses yeux devenus onyx luisaient d'une lueur étrange et accrurent en moi la férocité de ma lutte sensorielle. Je fus soulagée que présentement, Edward était trop accaparé par son divertissement et les nombreuses pensées alentours pour se focaliser sur celles de Jasper qui n'auraient pas manqué de dénoncer le trouble qui m'habitait. Il m'interrogea du regard et je ne sus quoi répondre. Je lui envoyais un petit sourire contrit et en retour il m'envoya une vague de sérénité qui m'apaisa. Je soufflais de ce moment de pérennité factice qu'il m'avait octroyé, reportant son attention sur le combat qui se termina sans un vainqueur.

Il appela ensuite Esmé et sa sœur jumelle sur papier, Rosalie, pour relever Edward et Alice qui s'esclaffaient allègrement de la situation. Mon fiancé me regarda en esquissant un magnifique sourire. Je lui en renvoyai un empli d'amour en me maudissant d'être aussi hypocrite dans le sens où quelques secondes plus tôt, j'avais nourri des pensées infâmes pour son frère. Cependant, je n'étais qu'une malheureuse humaine imparfaite guidée par ses hormones et par extension ses envies. Le nouveau combat commença entre la matriarche des Cullen et sa fille à la beauté presque absurde tellement elle était parfaite. Après m'avoir fait un clin d'oeil, le fils ainé de Carlisle détourna son attention de moi pour se concentrer sur sa mère et sa soeur. Il tournait autour d'elle afin de juger leur aptitude et conseiller ci et là des stratagèmes défensifs tandis qu'Emmett et Alice soutenaient les deux femmes. Le patriarche de ma futur famille analysait tant bien que mal les réactions éclectiques des loups et Jasper gardait un oeil sur la scène.

Une petite brise agita mes cheveux et emporta mon odeur plus loin. Je vis Jasper se raidir puis humer discrètement l'air embaumé de mon parfum si alléchant pour un vampire. Il se tourna vers moi et plongea son regard indéchiffrable sur moi, me léguant des frissons sur toute la surface de mon corps. A ce moment, je ne le vis jamais si séducteur sur son visage que lorsqu'il leva à nouveau un sourcil perplexe en signe d'interrogation. Je ne compris au bout de quelques secondes qu'en plus de mes émotions pas très catholiques, mon odeur devait comporter des phéromones à haute dose qui semblaient aviver chez lui un appétit autre que la faim de mon sang. Je formulais silencieusement un "désolé" qu'il lut sur mes lèvres. Il me fit un signe de tête compréhensif sans pour autant détourner son regard dont la trajectoire prenait une nouvelle direction dangereusement insolite. Ses deux perles hypnotisantes glissèrent sur mon cou, vers mon buste et le long de mes jambes. Ma bouche s'asséchait à mesure que je comprenais ce qu'il se passait. Jasper me regardait réellement pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, créant en moi une chaleur nouvelle dont la propagation convergeait inexorablement à mon abdomen.

Il esquissa un petit sourire carnassier que je ne lui avais jamais vu et m'envoya une vague véloce de désir. J'eus encore plus chaud, mes joues déjà rouges devinrent cramoisis, mes mains moites se tordaient nerveusement autour de mes genoux et je dus me concentrer pleinement sur le peu de raison qui subsistait en moi pour ne pas me lever en courant jusqu'à cet ange démoniaque et lui voler un baiser passionné. Je respirais par petit coup pour calmer les ardeurs dont le créateur malveillant se trouvait face à moi, quelques mètres plus loin, le visage maintenant fermé. Il devait sans doute lui aussi fermer son esprit à ce que je lui offrais pour ne pas alarmer Edward de mon état. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, leurs couleurs étaient d'un or limpide. Je fermais moi-même les yeux pour tenter de m'apaiser et de faire le vide mais n'ayant pas la maitrise de mon démon de la tentation, je ne parvins qu'à insuffler de nouvelles images licencieuses qui m'incendièrent littéralement.

J'étais présentement nue sous ses yeux avides de me goûter, d'explorer les imperfections de l'humaine que j'étais face à lui, parfait vampire à la vénusté presque irréelle tellement elle était resplendissante. Des grondements refoulés dans sa poitrine manquaient de traverser ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua la candeur rosir mes joues, l'innocence guidait mes bras par réflexe pour cacher ma petite poitrine pendant que mes jambes se croisèrent dans un élan vainement pudique. Il s'approcha de moi, glissa ses mains glacés de mes épaules à ma chute de rein pour les poser délicatement sur mes hanches frémissantes. Son contact avait beau être gelé, l'endroit où reposaient ses mains m'enflamma de désir. Je sentis à l'intérieur de mon antre vierge une nouvelle moiteur excitante. Mon corps devait sans doute préparer l'intrusion en fabricant de la cyprine. Tout en me caressant, il m'embrassa doucement, sensuellement invitant ma langue chaude à taquiner la sienne glacé qui avait un goût exquis de sucre. Je gémissais quand ses mains atteignirent ma rose fragile hérissée sous la froideur de son toucher pourtant de velours.

**L**e rire tonitruant d'Emmett me fit sursauter et j'ouvris brutalement les yeux. Je secouais la tête pour m'enlever ce film érotique qui défilait sous mes yeux, le visage empourpré et mon regard se voila de gêne et de candeur. Je décidais de jeter un oeil à ce qui m'entourait afin de me changer les idées. Carlisle échangeait une conversation avec Jake grâce à l'aide télépathe d'Edward, Emmett, Alice et Rosalie testaient le combat à deux contre un sous l'égide vigilante de Jasper tandis qu'Esmé analysait avec attention les techniques et diverses prises offensives. Tout se déroulait toujours trop vite pour moi et je fus vite dépassée par la lutte acharnée de mes deux belles-sœurs contre le colossal vampire de la famille. Derechef, je me mordis la lèvre en succombant à la tentation de mouvoir mon regard vers le superbe Adonis blond. Il était incroyable qu'en cette nuit agréable de printemps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fantasmer sur Jasper et non Edward ou même Jacob. Ma raison semblait irrésistiblement attirée par le Major Withlock (de son nom d'humain) dont la beauté froide avait l'effet d'une puissante bombe à chaleur sur l'ensemble de mon corps.

J'évitais cependant d'être trop insistante dans mes regards pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons et ceux des autres. Je ne voulais pas blesser ma famille et encore moins Alice et Edward. Pourtant, je n'ai pas réussi à éviter cela quand il se raidit en me sentant balayer envieusement la totalité de son corps avec une chaleur scandaleuse. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur moi en prenant un soin particulier à la discrétion puis dans un mouvement imperceptible qui le rendit presque invisible, il bougea et se retrouva face à moi à une vingtaine de mètre du groupe. Mon cœur ne put s'empêcher de s'emballer violemment, tambourinant douloureusement ma poitrine de furieux coups tandis que pour la première fois, à une proximité alarmante de moi, le corps de Jasper envoya une vague de son délicieux parfum me chatouiller l'odorat. J'avalais une grande humée de cette exquise odeur savamment dosée de chocolat, de soleil et de fruit frais. J'en étais tellement hypnotisée que je n'avais même pas remarqué les mouvements automates de mon corps pour se rapprocher dangereusement de la source.

**C**e fut le grognement très félin de Rosalie qui me sortit de ma torpeur lorsque je me rendis compte que je me tenais à quelques centimètres du visage indéchiffrable mais pourtant si magnifique de Jasper. Je me reculais un peu brusquement et jeta un regard derrière son épaule afin de voir si j'avais été prise en faute. Heureusement, personne ne se souciait de nous, tous s'affairant à leur occupation passionnante. Je reportais mon attention sur l'ange démoniaque qui me toisait. Je fus emportée dans une nouvelle tourmente lorsque je plongeais mes yeux dans les deux superbes perles onyx qui m'admiraient, forçant ainsi mes hormones à bouillonner.

Allongée tendrement sur moi, le corps prisonnier de mes jambes, il ne cessait de m'embrasser de manière presque éhontée à m'en faire gémir. Ma tête était vide de toutes pensées cohérentes quand ses mains exploraient la finesse de mon corps avec autant de douceur et d'érotisme. Il caressait impunément ma rose innocente, gonflée et humide de plaisir. Parfois, je sentais à la naissance de mon jardin intime ses doigts glacées l'effleurer, me laissant des frissons incommodants. Mais, mon coeur changea de rythme quand je le sentis guider son puissant membre érigé à l'entrée de mon orifice pure qui allait être dans quelques secondes la proie des luxures de ce superbe ange déchu. Tout mon corps se contracta quand il sentit la douloureuse intrusion me brûler l'abdomen. Je serrais les dents alors qu'il pénétra encore plus profondément en moi et déflora ma rose virginale. Un grondement sourd secoua son torse quand il huma l'odeur de mon sang coulé au travers de son glaive si écumeux qui me pourfendait lascivement, réveillant doucement, en plus de la douleur, des sensations nouvelles. Je me perdis volontairement dans ses yeux noirs qui évoquaient une nuit sans étoile tandis qu'il m'envoya par empathie des salves de sentiments réconfortants tels que la fierté, le désir, l'égoïsme, la gourmandise. J'étais littéralement submergée par toutes ces émotions, toujours prisonnière de ses mouvements lestes en moi qui me donnaient un puissant sentiment de plénitude. J'avais mal de cette intrusion très dure dans mon fragile antre humide de sang et de cyprine, cependant, je lui réclamais plus de force pour le sentir encore plus si c'était réellement possible sans qu'il ne me brise tous les os. Et Il y parvint. Serrée dans ses bras, recouverte d'une pellicule de sueur, haletante et gémissante, je me collais à lui comme si je voulais me fondre dans son corps, faisant accessoirement contrasté nos températures. Il était toujours aussi froid que le souffle hivernal alors que moi j'irradiais tel un loup garou. Je le sentis plus rude dans ses mouvement et devina que mon étroitesse et ma chaleur allaient avoir raison de lui. J'attendais avec autant de plaisir physique que de douleur le moment où il allait se libérer en moi, m'inondant et apaisant les brûlures ardentes que son membre exubérant avait créé.

**U**n aboiement plutôt rauque venant d'un des membres de la meute me sortit de cette puissante chimère interdite et me fit sursauter. Jasper était toujours accroupi face à moi, son odeur me caressant ostensiblement le visage, le regard mystérieux rivé au mien quand dans un geste véloce et instinctif, il me caressa les lèvres du bout des doigts. Cela avait à peine duré le temps d'un clignement de paupière que sa main avait retrouvé sa place initiale. Je m'étais demandée si je n'avais pas rêvé une fois de plus. Toutefois, l'endroit qu'il venait d'effleurer sur mes lèvres brûlait d'une agréable sensation. Mon coeur avait de nouveau un rythme soutenu et une bouffée de chaleur s'empara de moi. Mes joues s'empourprèrent et je baissais mon regard, ne pouvant plus soutenir le sien. Puis, avant même que je ne me rende compte de quoi que ce soit, il était retourné auprès de sa mère et argumentait le combat qui avait pris une tournure amusante. Emmett, bien que puissant et imposant, se faisait voler la victoire par sa femme et sa soeur. Si je n'étais pas aussi troublée qu'en cet instant, j'en aurais rigolé ouvertement et même provoqué Emmett. Toutefois, le geste très furtif de Jasper m'avait transcendé. Je portais ma main à ma bouche et toucha du bout des doigts l'endroit où quelques secondes plutôt, il avait posé les siens dans un élan de tendresse et de désir. Présentement, je savais que jamais je n'oublierai cet instant volé, cet instant où Jasper avait pris la place d'Edward et même de Jacob, cet instant où je me sentis lui appartenir, cet instant où je lui offris ma vertu intrinsèquement.

Cet instant pendant lequel, moi, Bella Swan avait succombé aux charmes irrésistiblement interdits de mon Démon de la Tentation, aux charmes divinement attractifs de Jasper Hale Cullen, autrefois appelé Major Jasper Withlock.

**"Dépêchez-vous de succomber à la tentation avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne."**

**Casanova**

**Fin**

**Merci à vous pour votre lecture.**

**Sincèrement,**

**Jun O-Ren **


End file.
